You're the one that I love (and I had to say goodbye)
by ohmypreciousgirl
Summary: "One less day to live without you, Felicity," he muttered to the empty side of the bed she had never gotten a chance to sleep on. 'One day closer to my own death', he thought with relief.


**Notes:** Title based on the lines from 'Say Something' by A Great Big World. Special thanks to chasethewind for being my beta. And if you're gonna scream at me, please don't. It's all jaegermighty and LoudVoice fault's this verse exists.

**AU in which Felicity fakes her own death. **

_Italics are flashbacks _

* * *

Oliver's teeth sunk deep into Felicity's skin, grinding down into her. His thrusts were frantic and desperate and not nearly enough to release the agony he had been living in for months.

* * *

_"We need to go, Oliver," Diggle shouted behind him. "There's nothing more to do. She's gone, Oliver."_

_"She's not gone, Diggle," Oliver yelled angrily at his friend. Oliver needed to ignore Dig's words because he had a task to do. He needed to move that particular big chunk of concrete out of his way, so he could get Felicity._

_"She's dead, Oliver. The building collapsed with her inside. There's no one to rescue!"_

_"No," he shook his head. "I can save her, Dig. I have to save her," he told him. "I promised I'd protect her," he said as he felt wetness on his face. He rubbed a hand across his cheek and looked at it. They were stained with blood and tears._

_He raised his eyes and looked at the scene in front of him and there were just large chunks of concrete, the evidence about what happened. The crime scene._

_Oliver fell down on his knees and screamed and screamed and screamed._

* * *

He bit his way up the side of Felicity's neck and across her jaw. She flinched under his ministration, but she didn't complain about his roughness. Instead, her nails dug into his shoulders and she bucked up.

* * *

_Oliver looked around, surrounded by dead bodies._

_He had done it._

_He killed every single person involved in the explosion of that damned building. Just like he promised himself he would._

_He walked out, leaving a trail of blood and death behind him._

_The death of these people didn't fill up the Felicity-shaped empty space he had in his heart. It made it worse somehow._

_Felicity wouldn't have wanted that for him, because he knew her like the back of his hand. She would hate the fact he killed so many people in her name._

_He wished he could care, though._

* * *

Oliver's hands settled around Felicity's knees, a tight grip on each side, keeping her legs spread for him while he slammed inside her. His eyes fixed on her face, though. Her eyes were tightly shut and her teeth clamping down on her bottom lip so hard that Oliver thought she'd draw blood. Her cheeks were red and a sheen of sweat gleaned off of her forehead. Her hands were gripping tightly her hair, pulling at it in the same rhythm that Oliver was fucking her. He could hear the obscene wet sound of his cock thrusting into Felicity's pussy and he had to close his eyes for a moment to ground himself.

He chose to focus on the sound of squeaking bed springs and the headboard banging against the wall.

* * *

_"Oliver," the sound of Sara's voice forced him to open his eyes._

_It was already noon. Oliver sighed, trying to sit up, the bottle of whiskey slipping from his hold. _

_Once again he woke up at the cemetery, his back resting against her headstone while his head was pounding thanks to the amount of alcohol he had drunk._

_"What are you doing here, Sara?" he asked, closing his eyes again._

_"You need to stop, Oliver," she begged, her voice trembling. "You'll end up dead if you keep this up."_

_Oliver let out a humorless laugh. "You say that like I care if I live or if I die."_

_"She wouldn't have wanted this for you," Sara pointed out, shaking her head._

_"Good thing she isn't here to see it," he shouted, getting up. "Leave me alone, Sara," he said, turning around to walk away._

* * *

He felt her clenching around him, her body writhing underneath his while he just kept thrusting inside her. He felt her coming around his cock, her screams filling the room. Only after her body started calming down did he let himself go and he came with a shout.

He ended up in her arms, his full body weight pressing down on hers as she held him still. He buried his face in her neck, her scent filling his senses. He felt the familiar burning sensation of tears behind his eyes as a knot of emotions clogged his throat.

The next second, his body was shaking from the intensity of his sobs.

* * *

_Oliver opened his eyes slowly, blinking several times as they adjusted to the bright sunlight streaming through the gap in the shades._

_'A brand new day', he reflected._

_He turned around, burying his face in the pillow by his side._

_"One less day to live without you, Felicity," he muttered to the empty side of the bed she had never gotten a chance to sleep on._

_'One day closer to my own death', he thought with relief._

* * *

He was the first one to wake up.

She was by his side, sleeping soundly. Her chest rose and fell in a deep, slow rhythm. Felicity had disheveled hair that was mussed on her forehead, her lips were fuller than normal, swollen and bruised from Oliver's kisses, and the skin of her neck was marred with marks from his teeth and small bruises. He could see bruises around her wrists as well as handprints on both hips and thighs.

He truly let go and fucked her into oblivion, forgetting the meaning of gentleness when he touched her.

He closed his eyes, feeling the guilt creep up on him. He had hurt the person who meant everything to him at the first opportunity he had. And the worst part was that she didn't stop him. She moaned when he bit her, she called his name when he slammed inside her, she encouraged him to take everything he wanted.

He could still hear Felicity chanting his name as she came around him.

He couldn't imagine ever forgetting the previous night.

He got her back.

Her unmoving sleeping form was the solid proof that she was alive and not buried six feet underground.

He kissed, touched and was now sharing his bed with her.

All the missed opportunities had been filled.

Somehow, it didn't make him feel better.

* * *

**A.N.:** Combination of prompts:

**Prompt 01:** ordinarygirl2013 requested 'Felicity and Oliver having angry sex.'

**Prompt 02:** gretaprewett, aliceindildoland, msbnasc, oneofakindxx, ordinarygirl2013 requested 'biting kiss' for Olicity Kiss Meme at Tumblr.


End file.
